


Even If I'll End Up In Shatters, Baby It Doesn't Matter

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: How Many Ways Can I Make Them Fall In Love? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Pining, because Thor is a nerd, like a gross amount of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Soulmates, but make it angst!





	Even If I'll End Up In Shatters, Baby It Doesn't Matter

“Loki? That’s certainly an interesting name! Norse, right? You know, our owner’s name is Thor. He’s from Sweden…” 

 

The conversation filters in from the front of the house and Thor’s hands still in the dough he is kneading. Ears ringing, he thinks he might faint for a moment but it passes and he finds himself staring at the lumpy mixture before him. 

 

_ Loki _ . Thor can practically smell him. Birch and peppermint; sharp and cold and perfect. 

 

In this lifetime, Thor is already in his early forties and he hasn’t seen Loki once. The years have been kind to him, the only signs of age are the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Give or take a few silver hairs at his temples. They’ve never met this late in Thor’s life and the premise scares him. What if Loki doesn’t like what he sees? 

 

The thought vanishes quickly enough when Thor reminds himself that they are  _ soulmates _ . He and Loki have been chasing each other around the universe for eons and it’s not likely to end any time soon. And yeah, the idea of having a soulmate sounds romantic and all until you realize that only one of you ever knows it in each life. It’s a toss up who will remember each time they are reborn. Thor hasn’t figured out what the pattern is but he has learned that if he knows they are soulmates then Loki will have no idea and vice versa. However, when one of them dies the other gains all of their memories back. 

 

In their most recent life, Loki had been the one to search for Thor. They dated, married, and lived happy lives together though Thor had no idea their relationship spanned any farther than the sixty years they’d shared. Thor had been sitting beside Loki’s hospital bed and just as the heart monitor stopped beeping, he was flooded with memories of their past lives together. 

 

Their situation was both beautiful and agonizing and at the end of the day Thor tried not to think about it too much because they had no control over any of it. 

 

Thor puts the dough aside to proof and sets about washing his hands and fixing his hair. He takes off his apron and attempts to smooth some of the wrinkles out of his flannel before heading into the cafe. 

 

Loki is seated on one of the low couches, the spaces around him vacant, and is reading silently. Thor watches him pause and take a sip of his coffee, every move like a dance. He is young, Thor notices, no older than twenty-five. Loki’s hair is piled on his head in a messy bun and he’s got on black leggings and a oversized maroon sweater on that hangs off of one shoulder enticingly. Thor’s fingers itch to stretch him out on that sofa and ravish him. 

 

His skin looks plump and soft, cheeks and lips full of color. It is so different from the last time Thor saw him. He is radiant and full of vitality. Thor is glad to have him so young in this lifetime. 

 

Plating a slice of lemon cake, Loki’s favourite, Thor makes his way over to the stranger he knows oh so well and ignores the nerves in his stomach. 

 

“Pardon me for interrupting,” Loki looks up from his book and Thor nearly forgets how to talk, “but, uh, I was wondering if you’d take this last slice off of our hands?” The smile he gets in return causes his heart to stutter. 

 

“Well, if I must…” Loki teases. “You must be Thor? The woman at the counter told me about you.” 

 

“All good I hope!” They both chuckle and Loki takes a bite of the pastry before him. 

 

“Oh my, I this must be terrible for me because it tastes absolutely divine.”

 

Thor beams at the praise and motions to the cushion next to Loki. “Would you mind if I join you?” 

 

“I think it would be a crime for me to say no.” 

 

Loki is as sharp as ever and soothes Thor’s soul the more time he spends in such familiar company. 

 

“Well, considering that this is nowhere near the last slice of lemon cake, I’m guessing you have something you want to talk about?” Thor blushes at being called out for the blatant lie but his eyes never leave Loki’s. 

 

“You see right through me.” Thor admits and nearly swoons at Loki’s easy smile. 

 

“It’s not hard to do.” Loki pauses and Thor holds his breath afraid to break the silence, “I feel rather drawn to you, Thor, and it kind of scares me..” Loki’s face is flushed, eyes wide and searching and Thor aches to hold him and tell him everything. 

 

“I know how you feel and I would like to out on a date, if you would allow me the honor.” Thor extends a hand, palm upturned and waiting. Loki slowly slides his fingers into Thor’s broad hand and they both gasp at the touch.

 

“Yes.” The answer comes out a little breathless and Thor can’t wait to hear Loki’s breathless begging in bed. 

 

They exchange numbers and make a plan for dinner that night. 

 

“Ok, so I’ll see you at 9:00.” Loki gathers his things and looks expectantly at Thor. 

 

“I’m already counting the minutes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet though so full of angst! I got this idea from Wisterings' ongoing series on tumblr, please check it out because it is one of the most beautiful things I've ever read! Hopefully, I explained it clearly but Thor and Loki are reborn and only one of them in their lifetime ever knows that they are soulmates. So they have to search to find the other and they get to fall in love over and over again. 
> 
> Title is from Heart to Break by Kim Petras
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I might expand this into a series.


End file.
